Dog Flower
by XNagatoxAkakuraX
Summary: Kiba X Ino, Sakura X Neji, Gaara X Hinata, some brief Hinata X Neji
1. Chapter 1

KibaInoFriend or FOE?-A NARUTO FANFICTION

AS TOLD BY KIBA

I had never really thought of girls as being more than just friends. Sasuke DEFINITLY proved that I was wrong. I had considered the fact I might be gay. I had thought of ALL the girls I knew.

Sakura: She likes Sasuke

Hinata: She likes Naruto

Tenten: She likes Neji

Tayuya: She likes Sakon

Ino: ...

I had never thought Ino would ever get married. EVERYONE wanted her. But the only person SHE wanted was Sasuke. Until one day...Neji asked me something. I was hanging out with him doing some training.

Neji: Kiba, have you ever been interested in GIRLS.

Kiba: Uhh...I dunno. Maybe... I had never thought about it...

Then there was silence.

Neji: What about that blond girl?...Ino.

Kiba: What?

Neji: INO. Do you like her?

Kiba: Well, I don't know...I haven't really thought of any one in the way you're describing...

Neji: Humph.

Then, it was like in a movie, or in the logical way, a coincidence.

INO CAME ALONG.

She didn't look very balanced. She was wobbling along.

Ino: Hey. Neji. Kiba.

Neji: Hello.

Then Ino sat beside me. She started talking. She was a little close to me. Like in "breathing the same air" close. All of a sudden, I felt Neji push against my back.

And Ino and my lips met. I had never kissed a girl before, so I just stayed in the position. Ino backed off, but not right away.

Ino: Kiba?!

Kiba: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!

Ino walked away, mad.

Kiba: NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: So, do you like her? You just experienced what every boy in this village has waited his chance for. AND YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HER.

Kiba: Who says?

Neji: You like Ino?

Kiba: Neji...I think I do.

Read chaper two!!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

Kiba thinks about his "Attraction" to Ino. Then, she admits she may like him too.


	2. Chapter 2

KibaIno chapter two

Immediately I took back what I had said. Crap. Neji looked at me as if he had just drunk a sweet elixir that made him smile quite sexily. Like I would look at Ino...now, I started to like the Idea that Ino was "Mine".

Neji: Kiba.

Kiba: Wha-What?

Neji: SIGH...Ino may like you too.

Kiba: What?

Neji: SHE MIGHT.

Kiba: I-I doubt it...

"Kiba-Senpai!!

It was a little girl.

"I-I'm Sunyay."

She looked about 10 years old. She was cute.

Sunyay: Ts-Tsunade-san w-would like to see you."

Kiba: About what?

Sanyay: I dunno. I-I'm her niece. P-P-Please to m-meet ya.

Kiba: Hmmm. Okay. See ya Neji.

Neji: Bye.

LATER...

Tsunade: Kiba, this is my neice, Sunyay. She is from the grass village and I need you to escort her there. Her father is holding a festival there and she will be singing.

Kiba: ALONE? I cant do that alone, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: I know. That is why I asked Ino to go too.

Kiba: Ino? Why?

Tsunade: Kiba, I saw your lecherous kiss with Ino today. It told me you get along well.

Kiba: What ever.

Later...

Ino: Lets go Sunyay.

Sunyay: Woo!

Kiba:...

Ino: I brought some onigiri I made before the trip. We can have it for dinner. I also have some Sushi. It took my mom and I two hours to make the four packages. It'll last us a few days.  
Kiba: Akamaru and I can hunt and fish! Who needs sissy pre-made food?!

Ino: Are you saying you didn't pack anything?!

Kiba: Yup. I don't need onigiri OR the crap you made.

Ino: GO...away. I can take care of Sunyay all by myself.

Kiba: No, we need to stop fighting Ino.

Ino: Okay.

I HATED Ino then. my lust disappeared. She was annoying. A couple hours later, we came across a little town and found a bar, which was the only food source in town.

Ino: I'm so thirsty!

Bartender: We are outta water lil' girl. All we have in Beer. AND ya don't need a license for here.

Ino: Unnn...

Kiba: Im gonna go to the bathroom.

I went to the nearest urinal and UNZIPPED my pants. It took a while but after I washed my hands I went and found Ino, sitting at the bar with Sunyay. Ino looked wasted, and I wasn't too sure the bottle she was holding was soda.  
Ino: ...An' datz da stooory of wh'n I wode da poooony... Eh heh hen...eh heh...

Kiba: Ino...are you...DRUNK???

Ino: Wh-What cat?? I didn't seee no CAHHT??!!

Kiba: C'mon Ino. Let's go. You're drunk.

Ino: I WANNA RIIIIDE THE ROOOOOLA COOOOASTA!!!!

I pulled Ino out the bar and into our campsite. She was knock out cold. From her alcohol rampage. I put her in her tent. Then in the middle of the night, I felt something lumpy sleeping in my tent. I looked...

It was Ino.


	3. Chapter 3

KibaIno chapter 3

Ino.

She was sleeping in my tent. She was sleeping beside ME.

My heart was thumping. Was she hung over? No. It was about 12 hours since she'd been drunk. Maybe it was-was...

Lust. Eh heh heh. But, I was only 12. So I did the right thing.

I went back to sleep.

The morning came and Ino was still sleeping beside me, but about an hour later she woke up.

Ino: Yawn! Morning Kiba.

Kiba: Ino?!

Ino: Smile he he. Lets have breakfast.

Kiba: O-okay.

I realized that Ino kept giving me sexy looks. I didn't like it, I mean, I liked Ino, but I liked the fact that she and I weren't a couple. Yeah.

Sunyay: Kiba-san? You and Ino look pretty chummy today. Did anything ahem happen last night?

Ino: Yes. wink

Kiba: Blush

Sunyay: THAT'S JUST WRONG!

Finally I confronted Ino. Why was she sleeping in my tent? WHY?

Kiba: Why were you in my tent last night?

Ino: You realy want my answer?

Kiba: Yes.

Ino: Well, I cant tell you in words...

All of a sudden she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss.

Pure heaven.

Ino: I like you Kiba. THAT'S why.

Kiba: YOU LITTLE TEASE!!!!!!

Ino: Shikamaru and I are over Kiba. WE have a chance.

Kiba: Shikamaru is my friend Ino.

Ino: But Kiba, I-I no-one loves me. I can YOU like me.

Kiba: Okay, I do.

Ino: You do?

Kiba: Yes Ino. But you like Sasuke.

Ino: Yes. But until he realizes he's in love with me, I've picked you for my next crush.

Wait...PICKED? Not realized? No. What a jerk.

Kiba: No. No! You are still in love with Sasuke!

Ino: Wait!

What a jerk. Picked.

Sunyay: Kiba-san! Ino-sama! Bears!!

It was true. A mother bear and her cub were approaching our camp.

Kiba: Ino! Get Sunyay! Ill fight off the bears!

Ino: Wait Kiba! NO!

Kiba: Why?  
Ino: You can't all by yourself!

Kiba: Ill try! This IS a mission! I'm risking to die to escort Sunyay home!  
Ino: Then Ill die with you! Because I-I...!

Kiba: Because what?!  
Ino: Because I love you!!

We embraced in a kiss. I realized it too.

I had fallen in love with Ino.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!!!!!!! As you may know, this story USED to be as told by Kiba, but now by me. Lol!

KibaIno 4

Ino: Kiba, I love you. I haven't just now fallen for you. I've watched quietly behind the shadows.

Tears started flowing into her eyes.

Ino: These animals are dangerous. They wont back out just for some jutsu. I WONT let you die.

Kiba: If you get hurt that would be worse than death Ino. Because I love you.

Ino looked away from me and to the bears.

Ino: Show your true form!

All of a sudden, the bears disappeared and there was a rogue ninja standing looking dangerous.

Rougue Ninja: Ah ha. Two LOVERS? The more enjoyable to kill.

Kiba stepped in front of Ino.

Kiba: Than you must kill me FIRST!

Kiba looked to Ino. She was frightened.

Ino: Go away you crap-head!!!! We are just on a mission.

Rogue Ninja: Hmm...very well. I'll be back.

All of a sudden a blue cloud appeared and the rogue ninja was gone. Ino fell to the ground taking Kiba with her. She was grasping to his coat and began making out with him. His hand was on her back, pulling her near. She dragged him more onto her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. After their make out, they took Sunyay's hair and walked to the grass village. When they got there they took Sunyay to her father, Unso.

Unso: I take it you two are married.

Ino looked alert.

Ino: NONONO!!! We are just...

She looked into Kiba's eyes and he smiled

...A couple.

Unso: Thank you for escorting my daughter here.

Kiba: You are welcome.

They walked home. Kiba and Ino's hands conjoined. Halfway there, Ino looked up at Kiba. She pushed him close to her and said, "I love you."

THE END!


End file.
